Multi-compartment dispensing containers have proven quite popular for such items as kitchen spices and the like, since they provide busy cooks with ready access to the most frequently used spices. One such container which has been commercially available has a rotatable lid which allows dispensing openings for each compartment to be selectively opened by rotating the lid. However, rotating lids suffer from a significant disadvantage because residues on the lid are transported to other compartments, contaminating the contents thereof.